


Kingdom Hearts:  Pampered Peril

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Kairi instead of letting herself get put into a coma at the end of kh3, decides to take matters into her own hands. sadly the princess bites off far more than she can chew.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 3
Collections: short abdl stories





	Kingdom Hearts:  Pampered Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Slight references to one of my other stories: from Gogo to gaga, It's not required to understand the story however.

Kairi was feeling? Angry? Confident? Restless? She really wasn’t quite sure yet. All that the redhead knew was that she couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t keep waiting on the sidelines. Riku was playing with computers, and claimed it was their best bet for finding some clues. But Kairi didn’t care, she knew that’s not how Sora would deal with this and so neither would she. Kairi stood up with all her friends gathered around, they’d settled on another beach day on destiny islands. Even Mickey was here. Riku managed to pull himself away from the computers with cid and Leon long enough to come home and unwind. 

The sun was setting dipping just beneath the horizon as they started a large campfire. Xion and roxas were making smores axel laughing at some dumb joke. Even Riku was smiling, talking with Mickey and holding hands with Namine. 

Kairi stared into the fire, thinking about the only person that wasn’t here. The one that gave everything just to bring her home. He should be here celebrating with them. The red headed girl sat there feeling her temper rising. The girl’s hands started to form into fists. The gentle crunch of sand began audible. Then she stood up and everyone went quiet. “I’m leaving,” she said coldly. “I’m going to find Sora, and I’m going to bring him home.” She said it with all the conviction she could muster. 

Riku’s eyes narrowed a bit “and then we’ll just lose you too” he argued. “If you just give us some more time I’m sure we-” 

Kairi snapped “it’s almost been a year, and where has playing with computers gotten us?, Nowhere!” she said stomping her foot angrily “this isn’t what Sora would do if any of us we’re missing he’d already be out looking for us!” she shouted,“I’m done waiting” she whispered before she began walking away from the campfire. 

“Where are you even going to look?” Roxas asked, jumping up “he could be anywhere!” the blonde haired boy tried to reason with her. 

Kairi met the boy's blue eyes all too similar to Sora’s “I’ll do what Sora does, I’ll follow my heart” she said placing one of her hands over her chest. “You guys don’t have to go with me, but I’m not changing my mind.” she said with a frown walking away from the group “I have a ship I’m leaving in the morning.” She left them all feeling morose and quiet. 

…......

Kairi stood in front of the gummi ship with a small smile. Much like she expected, She was going alone. Or so she thought.

“Hey!” Kairi turned around seeing a smaller black haired girl approaching. “Got room for one more?” Xion asked with a small smile.

Kairi stared at the girl a bit shocked. “you , you want to go with me?” the redhead asked in shock.

Xion smiled “yea I want to help find Sora too!” she chuckled a bit. 

Kairi was very confused “but you don’t really-” Kairi paused for a moment smiling “Thank you” Kairi said glowing with acceptance just happy she wouldn’t need to take this journey alone. After All it’s what sora would do~ The two girl’s boarded the ship and took off into the unknown. 

….

Xion sat watching Kairi pilot the ship. The little black haired girl kicked her shoes together as she contemplated her decision. Roxas and the others couldn’t figure out why she wanted to go. No one could… but Xion looked up at Kairi again and knew she made the right choice. She was made from Sora's memories of her. She wanted to get to know her. To learn something about herself and to help bring Sora back home. Kairi and Sora were important to her in ways she didn’t fully grasp but she was going to try. 

She smiled at her friend and spoke up. “So where to first?” she asked with clear excitement lacing her voice. 

Kairi smirked “we follow our hearts.” she said launching off in what Xion felt was a random direction. It dawned on Xion maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as she’d originally been envisioning. 

….1 week later…. 

The two keyblade wielders ended up visiting several worlds at the start of their journey. The two girl’s ended up helping resolve issues with heartless, and the odd rogue nobody. They were both in good spirits, neither girl super familiar with heroics or actively helping people like this. “I wonder if this is how he felt every time he saved a world” Kairi chuckled 

Xion smiled back “I know it was! I bet we’re on the right track!, and even if we’re not It feels good to help people” she said with a bright cheery tone. Kairi felt a vibration on her gummi phone and frowned. They hadn’t gotten a call in weeks she’d assumed they were finally out of range. 

The screen clicked on and Kairi could just make out a black silhouette “h-Hello?” she asked. 

A raspy slightly effeminate voice answered; “I have what you’re looking for” the voice hissed. 

Kairi’s eyes hardened “You know where Sora is?” she asked hiding her excitement and confusion best as she could 

“Yessss” the voice hissed back. “Come to me~ I’ll showww youuu” the voice promised cryptically, a path appears in front of their ship a small golden trail. It was clearly meant for them to follow.

The phone cut to static and Xion spoke up “Kairi I don’t like this” she muttered nervously “this seems too good to be true you know?” she said with a frown 

Kairi sighed “I know and whoever it was gives me the creeps… But do we have any other leads?” she asked with a pout. 

Xion shook her head. “Hey who knows maybe we just got lucky right?” Xion offered with a bit of a shrug trying to keep some optimism going as they began slowly following that mysterious golden trail. 

The world they were heading too seemed ridiculously small. And surrounded by pure darkness. Kairi gulped, summoning her keyblade as they descended. Whatever this place was… it was bad news. Only a small piece of land seemed to still remain, Heartless lapped at the edge of the world clearly intending to swallow it whole. But some mysterious force kept them at bay. This was a dying piece of some world held from the edge of darkness. 

The golden trail that led them here seemed to lead toward a large throne off in the distance. The throne was black and covered in odd thorn designs. A large slightly effeminate but otherwise featureless heartless sat upon it. A familiar voice radiated from it’s Mouth “welcome” it hissed Kairi stared at the monster in front of her as she got into a fighting stance. The heartless shook it’s head diving at the girl. “Now you’ll set me freeeeeee” it hissed ominously. 

Kairi managed to dodge as several black tendrils ripped up from the dying ground to try and stab her. Xion dived for the heartless back when she felt something grip the back of her shirt and toss her. 

Xion managed to do a flip landing on her feet to face whoever the second attacker was! It was… a beautiful blonde woman with misty grey eyes and a cold emotionless expression on her face. “A nobody?” she frowned as she began battling the mysterious woman. 

Kairi raised her key blade above her head intending to strike the heartless in the shoulder with a devastating overhead swing. The heartless made no move to block or intercept the blow opening it’s arms wide and!? Kairi’s eyes widened as the heartless dissipated from the single blow it’s small heart floating there

Xion went for a thrust on the clearly powerful nobody. But just like with Kairi no move was made to stop or lessen the blow. Xion drove her keyblade straight through the woman’s chest. “What?” she whispered in shock. 

The woman fell to her knees as she began fading like her heartless. Before letting out a chilling laugh. A shock wave of magic radiated from the woman in the form of an aerie green aura. Then from her hands two beams of pink magic struck out. Xion took the blast square in the chest falling down on her back with a loud thump. Kairi junst managed to block it with her keyblade but she felt the sheer force pushing her back. The blast was so powerful she felt her keyblade fly out of her hand’s despite her grip, she fell on her bottom as she was washed in the pink light. “Freedom at last” The nobody whispered. “And all thanks to a couple cute girls~” it was creepy hearing her speak in what should be excitement or pain, but was just pure apathy. “Hehe enjoy your curse little girl’s mommy will be coming back for you” she said before disappearing into a wisp of light.

Kairi stood up shakily. “Ugh what was that.” she said clutching her head. Before she saw the power holding the heartless back vanish the world was being swallowed “XION We’ve got to move now!” she shrieked, grabbing her friend's hand and dashing for the gummi ship! They just managed to scramble into the ship and take off before the world behind them was completely swallowed up by the darkness. 

Both girl’s breathed a sigh of relief. Kairi stood up “curaga!” she shouted casting the powerful healing spell on the both of them “that should make sure whatever curse” she raised her hands in air quotes “that witch cast won’t do anything” she smiled going back to piloting the ship. “We should find some place to rest,” she said tiredly. 

Kairi spotted a world that she vaguely recalled Sora visiting “Huh I really thought we were further out than this… but Sora said they were his friends?” she hummed as she descended to the large neon covered city below. She vaguely remembered Sora mentioning where they usually saw each other. Her heart filled in the blanks. A scrawny small looking boy was standing besides two large… marshmallows? Along with a blonde haired taller girl, a Girl even shorter than Xion, and another young man. Kairi spoke up despite her exhaustion “big hero six?” she asked, jumping out of the ship along with Xion.

The group seemed to nod “who are you?” the skinny boy asked 

“We’re friends of Sora’s, he’s missing,” Kairi responded quietly. 

The blonde woman frowned “well we haven’t seen him since, well since he saved our butts last time” she said apologetically. 

Kairi sighed exhaustedly, “I figured that’d be the case, Well I’m Kairi and this is Xion.” she said gesturing to the shorter girl behind her. 

The boy smiled “well I’m Hiro and any friend of Sora’s Is a friend of ours” he said comfortably. Kairi smiled, Hiro reminded her of the missing Sora.

Xion spoke up sheepishly… “We kind of need a place to stay tonight,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, a lot like what Sora would often do. 

Kairi smiled “we have money if you guys could just tell us about a hotel or something?” Kairi tried to offer. 

This got a bit of a laugh out of the group, Honey lemon raised her hand “you guys can crash with me and Gogo!” she said suddenly Gogo’s face lit up bright red and she looked like she was going to protest before Honey Lemon gave her a look. 

Kairi smiled examining the pair. Honey lemon wore a yellow dress with some plain gray leggings. While the smaller girl, Gogo? Was wearing a light blue shirt with a small white skull in the middle, with a big poofy pink skirt. Along with a pair of white tights and plain looking black shoes. It was a little strange but Kairi wasn’t one to judge fashion choices. Though she could almost swear she heard a rustling or crinkling sound every time the little girl moved.

Xion and Kairi ended up at the girl’s dorm where they were told they could bunk on the couch together. Kairi thought the pair were kind of strange as she went to rest. Both Xion and Kairi were so exhausted they passed right out upon laying down. 

….

Kairi woke up early the next morning feeling groggy. She yawned and stretched raising her arms above her head. Honey lemon could be heard in the kitchen and the tv in the living room seemed to be on and playing some cartoon. 

The small girl, Gogo seemed to be laying on her stomach and watching the obviously childish show with no small amount of glee. The girl was just in a pair of footed pjs and had an obvious bulge around her crotch. She seemed to blush as she realized Kairi was watching her. But even stranger than the girl’s obvious immature behavior was Xion. Already awake and laying beside her both watching the cartoon with rapt attention. Kairi frowned “Xion?” she asked the girl bewildered. When did Xion start acting so childish?

The small girl blushed, “what It’s a good show!” She defended Kairi, looked at the tv and sure enough she was nearly as entranced as the other two. Before shaking her head “we don’t have time for cartoons we need to get going” she said, helping Xion get up to her feet. 

Honey lemon spoke up from the kitchen. “Actually you guys hiro called there've been some issues popping up with heartless around the city, think you two can handle it?” she asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

Kairi and Xion smiled “no problem!” The girl’s cheered in sync as they ran out the door.

Honey Lemon smiled as they left before turning around. “Gogo time for breakfast!” she called as she lifted the tray to a pretty pink high chair. 

.….. 

Kairi and Xion left the girl’s dorms and ran into the street coming across a relatively normal looking group of heartless, mostly shadows and a few neo shadows. “Why are there even still heartless here?” she asked with a growl slicing the weak heartless to pieces with contemptuous ease. 

After they cleared out the heartless Kairii heard a vaguely familiar voice. “Well done girl’s!'' that aerie voice rang out. “You really know how to handle those keyblades'' Jumping from the roof of one of the sky scrapers was none other than that nobody from that weird dying world.

Well she didn’t seem like a nobody anymore. The woman’s eyes seemed far more lively filled with a strange mirth that was difficult to place. “Are you ready to play another game?” she taunted.

Kairi’s face flushed with rage as her features twisted into a scowl this sick Bitch was toying with them all for some stupid game while her Sora was still missing? Kairi screamed as she launched herself at the mocking witch. Aiming a two handed swing of her keyblade for the woman’s head. 

It was shockingly similar to how she’d taken out the heartless version of her. But unlike before the blonde woman raised her hand and caught the blade “oh no princess you’re done” she mocked a loud cracking sound and Kairi’s keyblade disappeared into several motes of light. 

Xion tried for a stab at the woman’s back while she gloated, throwing all of her weight behind the attack hoping to land a finishing blow! A hand flicked Xion’s keyblade away making it disappear as well. Suddenly Xion felt an intense pressure wash over her as she fell to her knees. She watched the witch lift up Kairi with contemptuous ease.

Xion watched the woman walk over and sit on a park bench, setting Kairi down on her lap. “Now let’s get you girl’s properly disciplined.” she cooed,

The strange woman pinned Kairi with one hand. Kairi kicked her Legs and struggled weakly on the woman’s lap “Lemme go!” the princess cried kicking her legs back and forth rapidly “I said Lemme go damn it!” the girl cried banging her fist pathetically. 

The mysterious woman only smirked as she unzipped the girl’s dress setting it aside. Kairi was in just a white bra and matching pair of panties. Then the red head was pinned back down. A loud thwack filled the air and Kairi felt her eyes go wide from the shocking amount of pain. “AHHHH” she shrieked tears welling up in her eyes as she felt a shift in her clothing.

One article of clothing in particular, Her panties. She felt the cotton on them grow thicker? She shifted around uncomfortably as she felt a second sharp smack, This one hurt almost as much as the first one. “STOP PLEASE!” Kairi begged. Feeling her underwear grow thicker again. It felt more like soft plastic now.

Xion watched as Kairi’s panties went from plain white to light pink with a bit of thickness. Then she watched them shift again into something else. Cotton was replaced by plastic and they went from light to dark pink. This time with a huge cute rainbow on the girl’s bottom. Right where she’d been smacked. Kairi was wearing a pull-up, an adorable disposable pull-up for dumb toddlers that couldn’t make it to the potty… Xion blushed feeling pity for her friend before she saw Kairi get set on the ground red faced and fuming! Though just like Xion despite her feeling’s Kairi didn’t seem capable of moving on her own. 

Xion felt herself get picked up and decided to try begging “Please don’t!” she pleaded as she felt her skirt and coat get tugged off leaving her in just her plain black panties and black matching bra. she felt the first smack and the change to thicker cotton than the second smack! And it was plastic. She was in a baby blue pull-up with yellow stars on the crotch and butt! “Noooo” the girl whined pathetically kicking her legs. 

The mysterious woman smiled “alright girl’s the rules of mommy’s new game is really simple, you keep yourselves from making little tinkles in your pull-ups or I come back and dress you more apporpriately” she mocked before she disappeared from sight. The two humiliated keyblade wielders stood up with quiet crinkles.

Worse yet their clothes that were recently removed were nowhere to be seen. This only made the two girl’s blush more and just when they were about to start heading back to Honey Lemon’s place… a loud hissing rang out. The rainbow on Kairii's pull-up began fading, at the same time as Xion’s stars. 

Kairi stared at her soiled pullup with tears in her eyes “what did she do to us” she asked in horror. Both girls were forced to do the waddle of shame all the way back to Gogo and honey’s room. 

Tomago answered the door and the short girl, currently only in a pink tee shirt and big puffy diaper. Now on full display just began giggling “come on in before anyone else sees ya” she instructed good naturedly

Honey Lemon gasped as the two very red faced keyblade wielders walked in. “Awww you guys are adorable!!!” she cooed giggling “and soaked what the hell happened?” the girl asked, a bit shocked and containing her own desire to drool over the adorably cute girls. 

….. 

The girl’s were out in the living room watching some kids movie while Gogo played with baby blocks on the floor. Xion wasn’t quite sure she really understood why Honey Lemon treated the smaller girl like a baby. Or why the girl didn’t seem to mind beyond mild embarrassment. She figured it wasn’t her place to judge. Though when she looked at her she couldn’t shake a feeling of foreboding that loomed over her. 

Honey lemon went to the kitchen to work on dinner, Gogo grabbed Xion and Kairii’s hands and dragged them to her blocks “let’s play!” she said smiling as she began stacking blocks.Kairi the sweet person that she was began stacking them alongside the baby girl. As the three of them stacked blocks Kairi and Xion grew slightly engrossed in the simple activity. Kairi began to get up and she needed to use the bathroom. But Gogo grabbed her arm “come on I wanna pway more don’t go” she begged, giving her adorable puppy dog eyes that Honey always said were too powerful.

It seemed to work as Kairi settled back down. She could hold it after all. Or so she thought not even Five minutes later a loud hissing sound filled the air. And a dark stain appeared underneath both Kairi and Xion. 

Both girl’s faces went deep red as they gasped in shock “not again” Xion whimpered in horror. 

Tomago was laughing and squealing, rolling on her back. Sure her diaper was just as wet… but that’s why she was wearing one! Honey lemon walked out to see what all the commotion was about. 

“Aw come on!” she sighed staring at the two blushing girl’s “stay right there” Honey Lemon order sternly, She brought out Gogo’s spare changing mat “Stand on this” she told the girls. Honey lemon stripped them taking the soiled borrowed clothing into the laundry hamper. She came back a moment later holding a pair of very familiar looking pull-ups! “I loved the designs so much I whipped up a pair real quick” the genius girl said smiling “I was gonna have Gogo try them on but I guess you two need them after all huh?” the cheery blonde said with an awkward smile. 

Kairi crossed her arms and shook her head “no way, I’m not wearing a diaper!” she said looking away Honey lemon sighed “it’s not a diaper. It’s a pull-up and you girl’s keep having accidents, look I’ll take you back to my lab tomorrow we can try and figure out what that woman did to you.” she offered placatingly. Xion stepped into the pull-up that Honey was holding open for her. 

Kairi spoke up “Xion!” 

The black haired keyblade wielder held up her hands defensively “hey It’s just for tonight I don’t wanna ruin the couch” she said with a smile. Kairi finally sighed conceding and stepping into her own pull-up. Flushing in shame Gogo still laughed off in the corner at the expense of the ‘big kids’ Neither Kairi nor Xion were happy when they went to bed crinkling slightly with every move. 

...The next morning… 

Both Kairi and Xion woke up in very wet pull-ups. And had to go to the bathroom to get themselves changed. Sadly this meant getting changed into another pull-up. Kairi managed to grab an extra set of their clothes from the ship. So at least it wasn’t super noticeable under either girl’s skirt. 

After getting changed Honey lemon ran over to them. “Kairi, there's a lot of heartless. A LOT we need you guys on it pronto!” she said Xion and Kairii summoned their keyblades running out the door crinkling slightly as they did so. 

Kairi’s eyes widened as they exited the campus and came upon a large group of heartless in the street. They looked weird… Really weird. The heartless were all pretty much on the small side all about the size of a normal shadow. And they just seemed to be floating there waiting for something. Kairi brought her keyblade down on the first one she saw slicing it clear in two. They all seemed to be oddly patterned as well, bright colors and shapes; like stars, squares, circles, and triangles littered their bodies. Each of The heartless vanished in a motes of light and didn’t seem to drop anything. Xion and Kairi had them cleared out in no time flat “why are these heartless so much stranger than the ones from yesterday.” she asked in confusion. 

Then as if in answer to Kairii’s question a fresh wave appeared, except each one seemed to carry an accessory, or article of clothing. Some of them brandished pink rattles with little yellow stars, others had bonnets on their heads or carried large pacifier shaped shields. Xion frowned “wh? What is this? baby heartless?” she asked in both shock and a bit of laughter. Even with all the strange events since coming to this world this lifted her spirits a bit. 

Xion struck out with her keyblade and to her surprise the rattle wielding heartless deflected her keyblade with it’s dumb looking weapon. “Kairi watch out!” she shouted “these ones” she was cut off as a group swung at her and she was forced to dodge taking a small blow to her abdomen. Xion let out a small huff of breath “are tougher”. She said as she felt her pull-up growing damp making her blush more. 

Kairi managed to slice straight through a bonnet wearing heartless, then she felt something appear on her head a strange weight over her hair. “Huh?” she didn’t have time to think before dodging a shield charge from one of the other heartless. Kairi felt her own pull-up getting wet mid fight and focused as hard as she could to ignore it.

Xion finally managed to cut into a paci-shield wielding heartless and felt something appear in her mouth. She spit it out in shock. A little blue pacifier like a smaller version of the heartless shield laid on the ground “what?!” she asked stunned before tearing into a bonnet wearing heartless and feeling her hair pressed down. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” she shouted angrily. Stomping her foot in fury. 

Kairi was having much the same reaction as she kept having to drop rattles every time she cut into a heartless. Eventually Kairi realized that as long as she didn’t drop whatever it was she took it wouldn’t keep appearing. So by the end Kairi was holding a rattle pacifier in her mouth and wearing a bonnet. Xion was in much the same boat and yet still couldn’t help but laugh a little at her friend's expense; both girl’s were blushing beat red. “What kind of messed up heartless are these?” Kairi asked angrily. 

The redhead just cut into a heartless that was wearing a pair of fluffy pink footed pjs. She deeply regretted it! Sure enough the second the heartless disappeared her outfit was replaced she was standing there in footed pink pjs with the zipper on the back completely out of her reach. The thick mittens attached to the onesie meant she had to hold her keyblade with two hands and widen her stance to keep balance. The little grippers on the bottom of her new outfit did not give nearly enough traction. 

Xion meanwhile was fighting with a hoard of pink heartless. She saw what Kairi was stuck wearing and blushed then she saw the heartless that was attacking her now. It was wearing a legless onesie with a snap crotch, it seemed to be made of a mostly white material with little pink hearts all around it and pink elastic around the leg and neck holes “god I don’t wanna have to wear that” she whispered a bit horrified. 

But the heartless attacked and Xion had no choice in the matter. She stabbed it right through the chest and her outfit changed. And she had to hold back from sniffling as her face turned even redder. She spun around and chopped another heartless, her hands became covered by fluffy soft pink mittens tied off with little white ribbons. Her feet covered in a matching pair of baby booties. Finally the battle seemed to draw to a close. Kairi and Xion stared at each other meeting eye to eye. Blushing beat red, both girl’s had pacifiers in their mouths, pretty matching white bonnets with big pink frills and adorable outfits. All while wearing soaked pull-ups. 

Before either girl could swear to never speak of this again a quiet clapping filled the air as a familiar voice rang out. “Quite the show you both put on” a very familiar blonde woman said “I really didn’t think it’d be this easy.” she said approaching them. Her voice filled with confidence. “You couldn’t even stay dry for more than a day” she mocked “Aww you even got yourselves properly dressed for mommy Oh I’m so proud of you two” she cooed mockingly. Kairi gripped her keyblade clumsily between her fluff covered hands and swung. The woman as expected dodged the sloppy blow and kicked the keyblade away grabbing the girl. 

Xion felt as a wave of pink magic radiated from the woman knocking her onto her butt. That same heavy pressure rested itself upon her shoulders. She could not move. A new park bench came into view and Xion was forced to watch as the scene unfolded before her eyes all over again! “NOOOO” she wailed, kicking her legs and trying to stand. Sadly Xion just wasn’t strong enough especially after all the fighting she just did. 

Kairi whined as she felt her onesie be pulled off of her. Leaving her just in her wet pull-up and bra. “Tsk soaked you girl’s really weren’t ready for the potty huh?” She mocked.

Kairi Lost her composure, squealing loudly. “What do you want you crazy witch?!” she shouted as she felt herself being bent over the woman’s lap “what do you get out of putting us in diapers!” she cried angrily knowing what was to come.

The woman cooed a bit “oh sweetie that’s not a diaper this is~” she sang smacking down creating a little crinkle from the smack to the girl’s pull-up. Then it changed ballooning outward and turning white. Kairi felt herself be lifted up a bit off the woman’s lap as her legs got spread farther apart and the dampness in her pull-up vanished. Her bra disappeared altogether, her breast bouncing slightly. 

“Stahp pwease” the princess muttered that smack hadn’t been that painful due to the extra padding. But the woman looked like she wasn’t quite done yet. Kairi’s behind was swaddled in a big poofy diaper. It was white and relatively plain looking compared to the cutesy designs from her pull-ups. 

“One more sweetie” The cruel witch cooed in the redhead’s ear. Another smack this one barely felt by Kairi hit her bottom. And what she already considered a bulky diaper doubled in size! Kairi could never close her legs with the amount of thick padding between them. She’d be lucky to manage crawling let alone walking with all the padding. And instead of plain white a large pink heart design with a small crown over it covered the back of the huge diaper. The tabs on each side of the diaper had four little pink tapes! 

Then Kairi was dropped off of the woman’s lap and dressed back in her footed sleeper. The Fluffy pink pjs squeezing the girl’s massive diaper against her body. She sobbed quitely to herself as she was set down.

Xion shook her head vainly “wait Please I don’t wan” she was cut off “MMPPHH” a large pacifier stuffed into the poor girl’s mouth. The crotch snaps on her onesie were undone. Leaving Xion’s wet blue pull-up on full display. She kicked her legs much the same way as Kairi had before her and SMACK! The pull-up ballooned outward! Changing and growing into a plain white diaper! Then the final smack came down! Her diaper ballooning outward to massive impractical size. It shifted to a purely pink diaper with big blue tape! 

The blonde woman struggled for a moment getting the onesie snapped back into place over the massive amount of padding . She gave Xion a gentle squeeze before setting her down on the ground. 

Xion sobbed into the guard of her pacifier drool dribbling down her chin! She was so embarrassed and in pain! IT WASN’T FAIIIIRRRR!!!! Both keyblade wielders looked at each other blushing and squirming. Kairi stared at the taller woman. “wh-who are you?” she whimpered in fear. 

The lady smiled “My name is Heriot but you two can just call me mommy” she giggled lifting each girl up onto one of her hips.

Kairi glared and fussed “you’re not my mommy you’re crazy!” Xion still having the pacifier in her mouth could only nod vigorously. 

A dark corridor opened “Mommy’s oh so proud of you both!” she teased. “I got so lucky getting rescued by a pair of adorable baby girl’s” she mocked stepping through the dark corridor bringing both girl’s to a whole new world.

They ended up in what appeared to be a large nursery! The rooms walls were light pink matching the color of Xion’s diaper, the cribs were white with unicorns carved into the head boards of each. The floor had plush white carpeting. 

The room made Kairi angry again “you’re crazy!!!” she cried!

Xion nodded finally letting her binky drop from her mouth “Yea totally crazy!” she said agreeing with her friend!

“Awww my little angels must be hungry is that what’s wrong?” she paused before cooing some more “ I think a nap with some delicious num nums is exactly what you need” she cooed in baby talk totally ignoring both girl’s words. Heriot brought both girl’s over to a large rocking chair. She pulled her top down exposing two large perky breasts with pink nipples. “Now drink up girl’s” she cooed.

Kairi looked at the woman and back at the huge tit that filled most of her vision “yea I’m good” she sighed turning her head away but no matter what she couldn’t look away from the nipple “it’s magic I won’t, I won’t give in!” she whispered to herself 

Xion was not nearly as strong willed as she began nursing with gusto! Her cheeks puffed up as they filled with warm creamy milk~ it was so yummy and made Xion’s eyelids grow heavy nuzzling against the woman’s breast as she fell asleep. Even sleeping she continued to suckle away. Kairi frowned as she watched her friend fall into the woman’s trap… but being forced to sit there and watch her nurse only made the cravings more intense. So before she could stop herself, She slowly stuck out her tongue and licked the dribble of milk that leaked out just a taste, just a little, but Kairi wasn't strong enough. She was already nursing her eyes, already getting heavy as she fell asleep. 

….. 

It was early morning when both girl’s woke up or as best as Kairi could guess with no clock. She was in one of the large cribs she could see Xion across from her. Sucking on a huge pink pacifier. Kairi attempted to summon her keyblade and to her joy it appeared, making her smirk! “Psst Xion” she whispered, Xion stirred, still suckling on the pacifier while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She saw Kairi with her keyblade out and dropped her binky in shock summoning her own keyblade! 

They both waited for the door of the nursery to open. When it did both girl’s leaped from the cribs! Even with their awkward clothing and thick diapers they still managed that much. They were both shocked when again the woman caught the blades with her hands. “Ah just what I was planning to talk to you two about.” she said smacking both of their rears with little swats!

And just like that their keyblades disappeared and they fell to their knees all their strength leaving them again. “H-how?” Kairi asked, horrified. 

Heriot ignoring that question just smiled brightly. “As I was saying, those keyblades you’re going to give them to me” she said coldly “they let you recover and resist my magic” she said flatly “they’re powerful, too powerful for a couple babies.” she said it with an insane edge entering her voice. 

Kairi glared “I’m never gonna” a pacifier popped into her mouth. 

“No talking till mommy’s done, Now mommy put a nasty little spell on you two, It’s really simple. When you use those diapers all the stuff up here” she tapped each girl on the head “goes bye bye, You’ll be nothing but crying babies” she said with a smirk “too stupid to do anything at all” she teased before pausing. “Oooorrr you bequeath your keyblades to me and I undo that little spell.” she offered

Kairi glared meeting the woman’s eyes “you’re lying!” she said with her arms crossed.

Xion looked frightened “I- what what if she’s not Kairi?” she asked frightened “what if she’s serious?” she whimpered as Kairi met the woman’s eyes “I’m not scared of you!” she said defiantly. Then as if on a timer Kairi’s diaper began getting warm and wet. 

Kairi felt funny… really funny why was mommy smiling? Mommy? Nu she wasn’t mommy! “Wha ba what you doins?” Kairi asked confused 

Xion looked far more scared now, as Heriot giggled “oh just wet for now, This is your last chance dear.” she teased Kairi Xion crawled over, seeing the slightly distant look in the girl’s eyes. Kairi grumbled “stop waughing a’ me!” the redhead cried

Xion frowned “Kairi you need to give mommy your keyblade now” Kairi summoned destiny’s embrace

“I already feel dumber” she whimpered scared. It was obvious now she needed to act! she held the keyblade out for the woman to take. And take she did Kairi felt her keyblade and it’s power leaving her body as she willingly gave it away. She fell on her back and began to drool more putting her foot in her mouth “I wuv my mommy!” she gurgled cutely 

Xion looked on horrified “Wh- but she did what you said!” she cried angrily.

Heriot giggled “and that’s why she can still talk and still remembers most of her life, but without the Keyblades power she can’t resist my magic, So she loves me her dear mommy” she teased.

Xion hesitated damned if you do, damned if you don’t. If she handed the key blade over she’d be helpless to the woman’s whims like Kairi, if she didn’t she’d be worse? Xion held up her keyblade for the woman hesitantly. As her mommy was about to take the blade, Xion felt her stomach lurch “oops too late” the woman mocked. 

Xion's eyes shot open in horror as she felt herself opening up! “NUUUUU” the girl screamed, flailing as she felt her huge waiting diaper fill with mess. The diaper’s already large bulk expanded beneath her as tears poured down her face. Xion felt every memory she had as they were, being ripped away as she filled her pampers. It was almost like all the knowledge and brains she had was being put right into her diaper. 

Xion sobbed at the unfairness of it all as she rolled onto her back kicking her cute bootied feet up in the air. Heriot leaned over Xion with a smirk. “Aww what’s this” she tapped the key blade the girl was hugging to her chest and teething on. “I bet you want mommy to have that don’t you?” she asked the cute baby girl. Xion smiled and gurgled, nodding her head and babbling. 

Heriot gripped the keyblades hilt “you want mommy to have this right?” Xion nodded happily 

“GAH BAH!” she squealed happily! 

Heriot giggled as she stood up summoning key blades to each hand, In one was destiny's embrace, in the other was the kingdom key. “Thank you girl’s just what mommy wanted” she cooed down at the two adorable baby girls “now I think someone needs a diapie change” she said with a bright smile. For Heriot things couldn't have been more perfect~


End file.
